


Genghis Khan

by Lothiriel84



Series: Happiness Inc. [4]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Underage, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: But you can't be free'Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



There he was, he thought to himself, as he spotted the familiar figure lurking about the semi-deserted premises of the Technology Department. Such a waste, such a terrible waste that a mind as bright and defiant as David’s had seemingly been bullied into conforming to the system at last. He had been considering offering him a job in Science, now that he had been reinstated into his former position as the Head of Department; but in the end he had let Dave talk him out of the idea, as most of those Martian idiots still associated David with The Incident, and the terrible, terrible consequences their limited imagination had projected upon it.

None of that truly mattered right now; the only thing Colin could think of was the offending image of his former intern making out with his namesake from a parallel dimension, and how viscerally wrong and unfair that felt – no matter that he’d recently gone and got himself a new lover, and had been showing him off right under David’s nose ever since. His current boyfriend might be very nearly as handsome as Colin himself was, and quite a lot of fun in bed, but the fact remained that there was only one man David Knight rightfully belonged to, and that was Colin Denham.

And yes, he was fully aware that it was all part of a scheme to get back at him for stealing Parallel David’s own plaything; quite a dumb scheme at that, and frankly far below Colin’s own standards, yet oddly effective considering how his possessive instincts had immediately kicked in.

Well, his liaison with a four-hundred-year-old pretty boy from another dimension had been fun while it lasted, he supposed; time to take back what was his by right, and to hell with everything else.

He allowed himself one mildly self-deprecating smirk as he realised he had been standing there for some time, staring at his intended target as he cheerfully swept the floor, still unaware of Colin’s presence. Knowing how jumpy David was – always had been, yet this trait of his had decidedly become worse after his decade-long imprisonment – he made sure to step into his line of vision before tapping him lightly on the shoulder; David still jumped, though only a little, his eyes widening comically as he recognised the unexpected caller.

“Colin! Ah, it’s nice to see you – I mean, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Fancy you saying that, buddy,” he grinned, slowly and seductively, enjoying the sudden blush that coloured David’s ordinarily pale complexion. “You know, I might have a thing or two in mind.”

With that, he took David’s hand into his own, guiding it to rest on his cheek. His grin widened even further as he noticed the sharp intake of breath that accompanied the action; he let David shyly brush his thumb across his cheekbone, before tilting his head to press a lingering kiss onto his open palm. He had always loved how ready David was to respond to his touch, melting into it as if he had finally found his own place in an otherwise hostile universe; he might not be the devastatingly gorgeous teenager Colin had fallen for ten years ago anymore, but if there was one thing Colin valued more than looks, it was people bestowing his humble self with the open adoration he very clearly deserved.

David’s unearthly green eyes were fixed on him now, as if half expecting this – completely natural and logical – turn of events to be nothing more than a dream. In that moment Colin knew he could just walk straight back into his new lover’s arms, safe in the knowledge that David would never be anyone else’s but his; the thought only sought to excite him even further, and he knew with equal clarity he would die on the spot if he didn’t give himself permission to have David right here, right now.

The young man let out a startled yelp as he suddenly found himself pinned against the nearest available surface, Colin’s hands exploring greedily just as his mouth found that familiar spot on David’s slender neck.

“You are mine, David,” he whispered in his ear, delighting in the answering shiver. “Mine, and no one else’s.”

“Yes,” David agreed breathily. “Yours.”

(In the end, it was that Dalling bloke who walked in on them, still naked and panting on the floor. Not that Colin cared; if anything, it added to the whole experience, no matter that he now had to handle a flustered David as they all waited for Miss Hob to arrive on the scene.)


End file.
